pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatapon
Hatapon is the flag bearer of Almighty, or the player. Hata means "Flag" or "Banner" in Japanese. He guards the Pata Drum with his life, and will only give it to Almighty, as the player is the only one who can use it. Hatapon has no combat abilities, and no defensive abilities either. Hatapon is the one who relays the Drum Beat of the player for the Patapons to listen and command. If Hatapon or the entire army were to die, a Mission Failure will occur and you will have to restart the stage all over. In the game, it states that Hatapon is the backbone of your army. He is possibly the main protagonist or just a deuteragonist. Story Patapon Before the Almighty returned, Hatapon was the only Patapon to have not given up on Almighty's return. After the Almighty Patapon returns, Hatapon is the first Patapon to get the message. Almighty restores his health with the Pon drum. then Hatapon gives almighty the Pata Drum after. Hatapon then marches forward, recruting three Yaripons on the way, to Patapolis. At the end of the game, Hatapon, and the original three Yaripons, are the first to view the morning sun, believing it to be "IT"; however, unfulfilled by the anticlimactic end of their journey, they come to the conclusion that "IT" is, in fact, not the sun and to realize their destiny, they must cross the ocean to the real Earthend and continue their quest. Kharma arrives and says that their "little adventure" has ended. Hatapon, the other Patapons and the Zigotons then build a ship to cross the sea. Patapon 2 After building the ship, Hatapon remembers the times he had with Almighty at their side. After the Patapons set sail, the face the many dangers of the sea. A sea monster then sinks their ship after forty-nine days of exploring. The Patapons and Zigotons wash up on the shore of their ancestral lands. After reuniting with Almighty for the second time, Hatapon gathers the three Yaripons and goes to Patapolis. In the ending, Hatapon and the three Yaripons free the Patapon Princess from her prison unknowingly. As she and Hero reunite, the Princess tells them to rebuild the broken bridge to Earthend. With help from the Zigotons and even the Karmen, the Patapons' ancestral rivals, the three tribes manage to build the bridge leading to an unknown land. Patapon 3 After crossing the bridge, Hatapon and the other Patapons opened a mysterious box on the new lands. It released the Seven Archfiends, which petrified all but Hatapon. A Silver Hoshipon then came out and helped Hatapon revive Hero. Hero, being resurrected with the essence of a Patapon and Almighty's powers, became Uberhero Patapon. After hearing Hatapon using the Pata Drum, Almighty helps with the Pon Drum, reuniting for the third time. Later, Hatapon gives the Pata Drum to Uberhero. Hatapon then guides the Patapon army once again across new lands. In this rate, Hatapon had became more mature and more serious of whats going on, as he says "Quiet, you idiots!". Combat Abilities As mentioned before, Hatapon is a Normal Patapon who holds an enormous flag, which relays the rhythm of the player to the Patapons who are waiting for a command. He lacks weapons, but the only armour he has is the Iron Helm he wears, so his defence is extremely low. In Patapon 3, he becomes invincible through an ability called Lifelink, or Flag + Shield. It remains activated while there is a shield class Patapon in the party that is alive. Without this ability he is very vulnerable, having only 200 Hitpoints. He can only dodge attacks with the PON PATA (even the donga's roar, if he gets out of the screen) and DON CHAKA songs. Acquisition Hatapon is available from the beginning of the games, and can't be upgraded. Fever Mode Hatapon has no combat abilities; he remains still and does not increase his health. Trivia *When you do a rhythm command, he raises his flag. *Hatapon is possibly the only one who can wield flags. However, in the ancient times, there were other Hatapons. In the Patapon 1 opening, if you look closely, you will see a few Hatapons with different flags. *When you first met Hatapon in Patapon 2, he was wearing a Wood Helm, but when you start to march, he was wearing an Iron Helm. *Hatapon's flag is a mystical treasure passed down through generations of Hatapons and is supposed to be blessed by a deity, which grants immunity to all status effects. This is why he didn't turn to stone in Patapon 3. *In Patapon 3, Hatapon only becomes vulnerable to damage if all of the player's shield-class units are dead. If all shield-class units die, Hatapon becomes dangerously vulnerable and he will only be able to sustain a few hits (or only one hit) before dying. *In the first two installments of Patapon, Hatapon can not pick up any items. However, in Patapon 3, he can. *He holds the flag with one arm when they're not singing and keeps the other arm up his head. *In Patapon 3 , the Set Skill "Peerless Fish" increases Hatapon's total stamina by 10% during the rain, changing his stamina from 200/200 to 200/220. He can then be healed up to 220 stamina. *You will notice that in the first two games, with the PonPata song, Hatapon runs the fastest and farthest of all the others. But in Patapon 3, he runs the slowest and in the nearest distance from where he started retreating. *In Patapon 2, when activating a miracle, Hatapon's flag shows the miracle's symbol being activated. *When you look closely at Hatapon's flag,you will see an owl standing at the top of the flag and the reason of this is unknown. See Also *Patapon Units *Almighty *Priestess Meden *Mater, The Tree of Life *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon (Tribe) *Minigames Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:Drums Category:Patapon 1 units Category:Shield class Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units